The present invention relates to an electronic device extension system suitable for extending or modifying the feature of a peripheral device, such as a printer, connected to an electronic device, such as a computer.
There often occurs a great leap forward in development of a peripheral device such as a printer which is used while being connected with a personal computer. For example, the software required for driving a printer is upgraded to a higher version within a short period of time together with an improvement in the features of the printer, or the software of a peripheral device, such as a printer, which has been used and connected with a computer must be upgraded at frequent intervals in association with the revision or changing of basic software (i.e., disk operating system) of the computer per se. Conventionally, every time the software of the peripheral device is changed, a floppy disk storing the software is delivered from the manufacturer of the peripheral device, and the software is installed into the computer through use of the floppy disk.
With regard to the electronic device extension system, the following expressions are consistently used throughout the specification.
ELECTRONIC DEVICE: one which is typified by a computer and which permits connection to a peripheral device such as that which will be described below;
PERIPHERAL DEVICE: one which is typified by a printer, is connected to electronic equipment, and permits connection to an external device such as that which win be described below, as necessary: and
EXTERNAL CONNECTED DEVICE: one which is typified by a facsimile unit for fulfilling a facsimile transmission feature and which is connected to a peripheral device and extends features thereof.
Recently, there have been cases where an advanced driver stored in a compact disk which is included with a published magazine is decompressed, and an upto-date driver is installed into the computer through use of the driver, or cases where a target driver is downloaded from the homepage of the manufacturer via the Internet. These conventional methods require much time and effort to install software, and frequently result in failures to improve the features of the peripheral devices at required timing. More specifically, in the event of a problem occurring, the most recent software is often installed in order to solve the problem.
To solve such problems, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 9-93383 discloses the technology of causing a modem (modulator/demodulator) connected to a personal computer to automatically originate a call to a specifically addressed data processor over a telephone network when the modem receives an update instruction from the computer, whereby a required driver is downloaded from the data processor. This technology enables updating of the driver of the printer connected to the computer or the facsimile transmission feature of the computer using the modem, whenever necessary.
Further, what is called a plug-and-play concept, as typified by Microsoft Windows 95, has recently emerged in the field of computer operating systems. Under this concept, the computer recognizes peripheral devices connected thereto and automatically installs the software required by the peripheral devices.
The technique proposed in the above publication has the advantage of the ability to improve, or to delete problems of, the feature of a peripheral device, such as a printer, and the feature of an electronic device, such as a computer, without use of a medium for software installation purpose, such as a floppy disk. However, this technique suffers a problem of software to be upgraded being limited solely to software to which the computer has issued a data upgrade instruction. More specifically, the software that can be upgraded is limited solely to software related to the devices, such as a printer and a facsimile machine, recognized by the computer.
The plug-and-play concept is also imperfect. Under the concept, the computer identifies a peripheral device to be connected to the computer and determines software to be installed solely based on the result of such identification name. Consequently, during hardware detection, the computer may erroneously recognize as specific peripheral devices a plurality of peripheral devices that use similar circuits, In such a case, even if an attempt is made to install software corresponding to the peripheral device connected to the computer after hardware detection, the computer will deny installation of the software on grounds that the software is not software to be used for upgrading the erroneously-recognized hardware In such a case, laborious procedures are needed; namely, software is first installed to the computer while the peripheral device is disconnected from the computer, and the peripheral device is connected to the computer after the computer has recognized the peripheral device.
FIG. 20 is a block diagram for explaining another example of a problem which differs from the foregoing problem and arises when a computer is connected with a plug-and-play-capable peripheral device correctly recognized by the computer. In the diagram, a computer 1l is connected to a printer 12, which is a peripheral device capable of being recognized by the computer 11. In this case, upon detection of the printer 12, the computer 11 installs up-to-date software for the printer 12. In this respect, there are no problems.
If the printer 12 shown in FIG. 20 is a peripheral device having a comparatively great potential for extension, the owner of the printer 12 can add to the printer 12 a sorter 13 for sorting printed sheets or an image reader 14 for fulfilling a copying function. Thus, while the printer 12 is left as is, accessories (or external devices) can be attached to the printer 12, thus enabling extension of the features of the printer 12. In association with addition of accessories, the software of the printer 12 must be revised in order to fulfill these new features. However, when the printer 12 is viewed from the computer 11, no change arises in hardware. For this reason, the computer 11 detects the printer 12 as remaining unchanged and sets the software for the printer in the same manner as done before. Consequently, if the features of the peripheral device are substantially extended, the thus-extended feature cannot be utilized.
Conventionally, as in the case with the previous example, software compatible with extended features is first installed in the computer. Next, the peripheral device, such as the printer 12, is connected to the computer 11. At this time, however, the latest driver software for the printer 12 and the thus installed software concurrently exist in the computer 11. Installation of additional software, such as a driver, to the computer results in worsening of instability of the operating system. Further, if the operating system of the computer is reinstalled for any reasons or the operating system is upgraded, the software that has been installed for extending the features of the peripheral device in the past is deleted, thus disabling the extended feature of the peripheral device, In this case, there is no alternative but for the operator to recall the special procedures required for installing the software the previous time and to perform the procedures again. Thus, the operator is forced to assume an excessive burden.
It is therefore the object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device extension system which permits easy extension or modification of the features of a peripheral device connected to an electronic device such as a computer.
In order to achieve the above object, there is provided an electronic device extension system comprising: an electronic device; a peripheral device connected to the electronic device; storage means provided in the electronic device for storing a program required at the time of connection of the peripheral device; device connection means provided in the electronic device for connecting the peripheral device thereto; identification name acquisition means provided in the electronic device for acquiring an identification name corresponding to the function of the peripheral device from the peripheral device via the device connection means; determination means provided in the electronic device for determining whether a program corresponding to the identification name acquired by the identification name acquisition means is stored in the storage means; program storage means provided in the electronic device for storing the program when the determination means determines that the corresponding program is unstored in the storage means; connection means provided in the peripheral device for connecting with the device connection means of the electronic device; and identification name notification means provided in the peripheral device and connected to the electronic device through the connection means for notifying the electronic device of an identification name corresponding to the feature of the peripheral device.
Thus, according to the present invention, an electronic device extension system comprises an electronic device, such as a computer, and a peripheral device connected therewith. The electronic device comprises storage means for storing a program required for starting a peripheral device when the peripheral device is connected to the electronic device; device connection means for connecting a peripheral device to the electronic device; identification name acquisition means for acquiring an identification name corresponding to the feature of the peripheral device to be connected to the electronic device, from the peripheral device connected to the electronic device; determination means for determining whether or not a program corresponding to the identification name acquired by the identification name acquisition means is stored in the storage means, and program storage means for storing the program when the determination means determines that the corresponding program is not stored in the storage means. If the features of the peripheral device are changed or extended, the peripheral device is assigned an identification name corresponding to the thus-changed/extended features, whereby a program corresponding to the identification name is installed in the electronic device.
Further, according to the present invention, the peripheral device notifies to the electronic device an identification name corresponding to the features of the peripheral device after having been connected to the electronic device, Accordingly, for example, if the electronic device can recognize only a so-called plug-and-play-capable peripheral device and is aware of only an identification name corresponding to the original features of the peripheral device, the electronic device cannot recognize a new identification name corresponding to extended features of the peripheral device when the peripheral device is connected with an external device in order to extend the features of the peripheral device. As a matter of course, a program corresponding to the new identification name has not yet been installed in the electronic device. In such a case, the peripheral device whose features are extended can be started without a hitch by storing a program corresponding to the new identification name into the electronic device while the new identification name is taken as a key.
In order to achieve the object, there is also provided an electronic device extension system comprising: an electronic device; a peripheral device connected to the electronic device; at least one external device capable of connecting to the peripheral device for extending the feature of the peripheral device; storage means provided in the electronic device for storing a program required at the time of connection of the peripheral device; device connection means provided in the electronic device for connecting the peripheral device thereto; identification name acquisition means provided in the electronic device for acquiring an identification name corresponding to the function of the peripheral device from the peripheral device via the device connection means; determination means provided in the electronic device for determining whether a program corresponding to the identification name acquired by the identification name acquisition means is stored in the storage means; program storage means provided in the electronic device for storing the program when the determination means determines that the corresponding program is unstored in the storage means; connection means provided in the peripheral device for connecting with the device connection means of the electronic device; feature extension connection means provided in the peripheral device for connecting with the external device; identification name setting means provided in the peripheral device for setting an identification name in response to the connection of the external device; and identification name notification means provided in the peripheral device and connected to the electronic device through the connection means for notifying the electronic device of an identification name corresponding to the feature of the peripheral device.
Thus, according to the present invention, the electronic device extension system comprises an electronic device, such as a computer; a peripheral device connected to the electronic device; and an external device connected to the peripheral device, as needed. For example, when the electronic device sends a request for identification name to the peripheral device or when the peripheral device is connected to the electronic device, the peripheral device voluntarily sets an identification name in response to a device connected to the peripheral device and informs the electronic device of the thus-set identification name. If a program corresponding to the received identification name is not stored in the electronic device, the electronic device stores the program to thereby control the external device connected to the peripheral device.
The identification name setting means includes current identification name storage means for storing an original identification name of the peripheral device when the external device is disconnected, and for storing a hybrid identification name corresponding to the extended feature of the peripheral device when the external device is connected thereto.
Thus, the electronic extension system is further provided with the current identification name storage means that changes the original identification name of the feature extension connection means to a hybrid identification name corresponding to the feature of the feature extension connection means extended as a result of an external device being connected, as a device for feature extension purpose, to the feature extension connection means, stores the thus-changed hybrid identification name, and reassumes the original identification name when the external device is not connected to the feature extension connection means.
Consequently, if an external device is newly connected to the peripheral device, the connection of the peripheral device is changed, or the external device is disconnected from the peripheral device to thereby bring the peripheral device into its original configuration, the identification name of the peripheral device may be changed to another identification name corresponding to the change. When the electronic device requests the peripheral device to send its identification name, the peripheral device notifies the electronic device of the currently-set identification name.
The electronic device extension system further comprises: disconnection notice input means for inputting notice data to notice a disconnection previously when at least one of the disconnection of the peripheral device from the electronic device and the disconnection of the external device from the peripheral device is executed; and setting information storage means for storing setting information of the peripheral device and the external device in one of the electronic device, the peripheral device and the external device when the notice data is input by the disconnection notice input means.
Thus, it is directed to disconnection of the peripheral device from the electronic device, Before disconnection of the peripheral device from the electronic device or the external device from the peripheral device, an previous notice of disconnection is issued. The electronic device stores the setting information regarding the peripheral device or the external device into the electronic device, the peripheral device, or the external device. For example, when the external device is a facsimile unit having a facsimile transmission function, several settings, such as phone numbers of called parties and groups of called parties related to broadcast transmission, are stored in the facsimile unit. The facsimile unit may be connected again to the peripheral device as an external device, or the peripheral device having the facsimile unit connected thereto may be connected again to the electronic device. When the peripheral device is disconnected from the electronic device, the setting information regarding the peripheral device is stored in the electronic device, the peripheral device, or the external device, thus avoiding the labor, which would otherwise be required for setting the information again at the time of connection of the once-removed device.
The electronic device extension system further comprises: storage address inquiry means for making an inquiry about a location where the setting information is stored by the setting information storage means; and storage address designation means for storing the setting information in response to an answer to the inquiry from the storage address inquiry means.
Thus, an inquiry about the location where the setting information is stored is sent to the user, and the setting information is stored in the most convenient location. As a matter of course, depending on an electronic device extension system, the location where setting information is to be stored may be specified beforehand, and the setting information may be stored without involvement of the user.
The electronic device extension system further comprises: unneeded program elimination means for deleting the program regarding only the peripheral device and the external device stored in the storage means of the electronic device in accordance with the storing operation by the setting information storage means.
Thus, according to the sixth aspect of the present invention, when the peripheral device is disconnected from the electronic device, a unique program prepared for use with the peripheral device or the external device connected to the peripheral device is deleted from the electronic device, In consideration of the case where the peripheral device or the external device thus disconnected may be connected to the electronic device or the peripheral device again, desirably the program is stored in the electronic device. However, indiscriminate coexistence of such programs in the electronic device may cause a failure which in turn hinders execution of another program. When the peripheral device is connected to the electronic device at a future time, a corresponding program can be readily installed on the basis of the identification name of the peripheral device. Therefore, such an unneeded program is deleted from the electronic device,
The electronic device extension system further comprises: designated program elimination disable means for excluding from programs which are to be deleted by the unneeded program disconnection means a program for implementing the original feature of the peripheral device when the peripheral device is a device designated previously.
The electronic device is based on the assumption that it is originally designed to be connected with some of the peripheral devices which are commonly connected to the electronic device. Further, the electronic device is assumed to prepare a program required for connecting the peripheral device to the electronic device. It is directed to preventing elimination of such a program at the time of disconnection of the peripheral device. In many cases, such a program is intended to coexist with other programs from the beginning, and there are few instances in which elimination of the program is inevitable. In the case of the peripheral device assumed to be connected to the electronic device, there is a considerable chance of re-connection of the peripheral device to the electronic device. For this reason, storing the program into the electronic device yields a great advantage.
The electronic device extension system further comprises: file collation means for collating files of a program to be installed in the electronic device with the files installed in the electronic device when one of the connection of the peripheral device to the electronic device and the connection of the external device to the peripheral device is executed; and file installation means for installing into the electronic device only files being out of accord concluded by the collation.
It is directed to a case where a new program must be installed into the electronic device as a result of the peripheral device being connected to the electronic device or the external device being connected to the peripheral device. Even in this case, some of the files constituting the program to be installed are commonly used among other devices. If these files are installed in an overlapping manner, the same files coexist within the electronic device, thus resulting in wastage of resources. To prevent such a waste, files constituting the program to be installed in the electronic device are collated with the files that are already installed in the electronic device. Only those files whose corresponding files are not found are installed in the electronic device, thereby shortening the time and the storage capacity required for installing the program.